The Collapse
by Seibaha no Tada
Summary: Just before the attack of the Chitauri on New York, the Avengers meet with a few... unexpected enemies? Allies? No one is sure about how Loki's children should be dealt with, especially when truth was going to unveil itself in the most brutal of ways. The final duel of the trickster God and Fate had never been something so shattering. Sigyn/Loki (Not a romance fic)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! Well, it's been a long time since I've ever written a fanfic (I'm rather inexperienced in it as you can see). I haven't finished my other fics for the reason being that I feel that my Kakashi centered fics is a little…. Ick. So that being the case I shall work on an Avengers centred Fic, having just recently jumped into the fandom and crazily plunged into simply reading tons of fanfic about the God of Mischief, Loki.**

In doing so, I stumbled upon several stories of Loki and his children. After reading a little about Norse mythology, I came up with the idea of incorporating his children with the Avengers.

**Cause who can't love Loki?**

**PS forgive me if my references from Norse myths are wrong, this fic will be centered on nearly the entirety of Loki's appearances in the movies Thor and Avengers with my twist of some other Norse creatures and characters.**

**Thank you to the many stories that gave me inspiration to write again!**

Beginning of a War

Director fury could not believe his eyes. The sounds from below drowned out the loud whirring of the helicopter. He stood in both shock and awe at the power of the Tesseract. The destruction of the entire research facility, no, more accurately the total crumble of it, enraged the man with one eye. Enraged not only because of the number of men that had been wounded or killed to protect the Tesseract, the complete control over his best agents and the professor, the complete destruction of the area. Oh no, it was all directed at one god.

The man who was once thought as a myth.

Brother of the Thunder god. The thunder god that proved the myths were true.

_Loki._

* * *

Tony Stark had been flying through the city of new York in his famed suit of armour. Said armour reflected the lights of the bustling city where the many civilians still rushed home and cars trapped in the congested traffic.

In the midst, his building with his name brightly lit on it, he smirked at the accomplishment as he landed with his armour being removed as he walked slowly into the building. There he saw his dear Pepper in simple clothing and bare footed. Her shorts made he legs look so very slim and slender, it made him purse his lips at the sight, he really had a hot girlfriend.

He grabbed the scotch on his bar and poured it into a glass, sparing no time in gulping it down and pouring another. Pepper approached him and gently teased him on the lips.

Times were good. All was well.

At least until Coulson appeared by the elevator.

Fury really did live up to his name. He was furious.

The Tesseract was stolen by an enemy he was sure was cunning, simply by looking at his face when he had teleported into this world via the Tesseract. The man had given such a sly smile it gave Fury chills and later finding out he was not human but completely an alien, it certainly unnerved him to the core. Earth was defenceless against the rest of the universe, the fear of not being able to see the enemy but the enemy being able to see you.

As he walked along the corridor of S.H.I.E.L.D's head quarters with heavy boots, in his hand he held a file. It read:

The Avenger's initiative.

Tony was not overly fond of the star-spangled man who stood just a little taller than he. With his hair combed neatly and his sharp jaw bone along with his artificially toned body. The man just screamed hero.

He resented the man, fully remembering how his father had, in the past, constantly compared him to the ancient man. Deep within, he had wished that the soldier had been kept frozen so as to not annoy him with his "soldier-talk". Just being in the presence of the buff made him hold a grim appearance to the man, not holding back on all the rude comments he made about the man. How he twisted words easily and annoyed the soldier amused him so much, consoling him over the fact that he would now have to work with the soldier he very much despised as a child.

As soon as the computer had come up with a positive, the suspect found at last, Tony and Steve began to make their way out to Germany.

Up in the city of Asgard, there was much tension in the area. After word had gone out that the _wayward prince, the despicable sleidr wielder, the God of lies, _was alive, King Odin sat on his throne with his eye's shut, focusing on shutting out the sounds of an angry animal.

_Please Thor, find your wayward brother and secure the Tesseract and may the Norn's protect you for I feel a large war is about to ensue. A war like no other, a war between you and your brother._

…_._

Deep within Odin's palace, a giant creature stalked the gates of its cage. The cage was tall enough to fit a frost giant, with bars so thick that not even the creature's muzzle could fit through. Not that it wanted to since the bars had a spell placed upon it by Odin, the resented Allfather, to electrocute the feral beast should he touch the bars of his cell.

The creature's fur bristled, snarling and completely agitated. It had awoken into it's accursed feral form after the Tesserect could be felt. The activation of the magical blue cube signalled something more than just war to whatever creatures that sought for it, it was the signal to awaken and seek vengeance.

The large wolf with the large heavy collar weighing him down paced about in it's cage, rage that had been pent up for years surged forward. His power that had accumulated to be used at this point of time.

With a quick howl, the magical force of it was so powerful the metal bent outwards regardless of the spell that caused it to glow and hum. It vibrated so much the bars burst into pieces, some painfully hitting the guards in their ridiculous golden armour and horned helmets. There were 5 guards down on the ground, injured by the blast and flying debris.

Fenrir grinned as he stared at the frightened guards that remained. They had tormented him throughout his imprisonment, now was the time to release his anger. He brutally bit onto the frightened guard, making sure to tear his flesh with his sharp teeth. Swiftly he tossed the guard into the remaining group of guards. Fenrir had no time to waste making sure to at least land on all fours upon the fallen group, definitely breaking more than a few of their ribs.

He cackled in the most cold and menacing way, the large wolf that was nearly as tall as a man itself, leapt out bursting through the doors.

_Oh how it could taste vengeance on its dribbling jaws._

Capturing Loki was easy enough, Stark and Steve were rather surprised actually. Was this really the God of Mischief?

Until a certain blonde brute had landed upon their jet had they realised that they spoke far too soon.

….

"Brother! I thought you were dead!"

"Did you mourn?"

" We all did, our fathe-"

"Your father." Loki cut in. "He did tell you my true parentage did he not?"

Thor felt shattered. His heart had wished for the return of his precious little brother. His face clearly showed it.

"We were raised together, we played together, we fought together! Do you remember none of that?!" Thor shouted as his brother had simply pushed him self up to his feet, leisurely walking and turning his back on Thor.

"I remember a shadow," Loki said as he turned around slowly, face unreadable. "living in the shade of your greatness. I remember you tossing me into an abyss." Loki hissed.

"I was and should be king!"

* * *

Fenrir ran and ran, smelling his way through the prison, attacking any resistance that prevented him from seeking out his half-brothers.

_Vali and Narfi._

_The Tesseract has been awakened._ His mind boomed with a deep and menacing voice. Finally after so many year, his mind could reach his brothers, his telepathy no longer bound by the seals of his last cage.

_I am coming my brothers. And we shall hurry to Midgard. We shall no longer be trapped, our purpose will be fulfilled!_

Fenrir howled loudly in his joy as he charged into the prison, destroying the cell that held 2 brothers together.

Vali and Narfi, sons of Sigyn, their beloved mother, sons of Loki, the bastard liar of a father. They smirked evilly as they felt their magic return to their fingertips, glowing in a bright white as their mother's magic had. They were free of the spells that bound them, vengeance would be sought.

* * *

Bruce felt uneasy as the Asgardian prince was being hauled away into his containment. He felt angered at the mere fact that the criminal was smiling at him.

He fiddled with his glasses as the man in black, gold and green leather coat, walked with pride through the walkway of S.H.I.E.L.D's large plane. The trickster didn't even feel afraid of being contained at all.

Bruce turned back to his work, trying very hard to clarify a small detail. Did he just see Loki's eye's flash from blue to green and blue again?

* * *

"_Father, Mother! Look at what I did to Fenrir's hair!" A young boy with black hair laughed at his brother's hair. Originally unruly and messy, now plaited into 'beautiful'black locks._

_His eye's shined a bright blue, just as his mother's did. Narfi, the older of Sigyn's biological sons, cackled in mischief after he had cast a spell onto his older half-brother. _

"_I'll get you for that Narfi!" Fenrir had shouted in anger, clearly the boy with the ability to transform into the mighty Wolf was not pleased with the torment on his hair._

_He quickly chased after the boy in the grassy garden of the palace in Asgard easily pinning him down with his agility. _

"_Hey! No fair!"_

"_You used magic yourself! How is that fair?"_

_Narfi pouted as he tried to push himself up, barely managing to even lift Fenrir who lay sprawled on his back. With a tired huff, he accepted defeat as his larger and heavier brother crushed him._

"_Okay, okay! You win this time!"_

_Fenrir laughed as he got up slowly, dusting off the dirt that had gotten on to his brown leather vest, as well as checking for his white long-sleeved shirt of which it's sleeve's had been dirtied by tackling Narfi onto the ground._

_Narfi had not stopped pouting, his face still showing his annoyance at his older brother. He was only 4 years old but a genius he was, though his small size definitely could not match up with his 5 year old half-brother. Fenrir's mother after all was not Sigyn, but a Jotun, a frost giant, who was never named by any of their parents. Though Fenrir knew it had been his father's drunken form that had made him "huddle together" with the disguised Jotun, as his teacher had explained to him simply how babies were made. Simply put, his father had been mourning over a battle lost with casualties that were large._

_At the age of 5, the thought of such acts that born him… it was unsettling for he did not take kindly how his parents had done such things, so "intimate" as one of the other advisors in the palace had spat. He knew that the Asgardian's despised the frost giants and for him to have a frost giant for a mother, was unthinkable. He despised his mother for that, thinking that she had no remorse for her triplets, himself, Jörmungandr and Hela deeming them as "annoying brats" or a "deadly mistake". Their brith mother had stayed in hiding in Asgard. Odin knew she was there, but her abilities with ice and magic served him well. She was one of the soldiers of Jotunheim that had despised the very acts of war and had decided to stay in Asgard where there was at least some peace to be had._

_After they were given to their father who had simply no idea they even existed, it had taken time for them to adjust. Their father, they had never known for so long, finally seeing him was nauseating._

_More so knowing that they would have a new mother._

_Sigyn clearly loved them, baffled them to what their idea of a mother was. The 3 young children, each with abnormal powers, learned to love during their time in the palace with their father who loved them dearly._

_In two years time, Sigyn had her first child, Narfi. Originally, Loki had worried that his previous mistake of sleeping with another woman and even bearing children would shatter the love of Sigyn. He feared that the woman he truly loved would leave him for being such a horrible man._

_But she had loved the 3 children more than ever, treated them as her own, equally and fairly. They learned to love each other and were happy as a family._

_Today, the whole family was out in the garden of Asgard. Loki and Sigyn sat together watching their children's antics. Narfi playing pranks on Fenrir, Fenrir who always got angered and chased down his brother and when things finally seemed to calm down, Jörmun would somehow always sneak by them and make them both pay for their antics. They would always laugh it off of course. Hela, who seemed calm and quiet was the most mischievous of them all, making sure that she always won when they played against each other, using her tricks to somehow make them want to yell at her but being unable to as she had placed a spell upon their lips._

"_Hela, do take care in not provoking your brother's any further for I shall prevent any of you from any mischief in the future!" Sigyn laughed as she cradled the baby in her arms, small and tiny Vali._

"_Awwww why not mama?" All of them whined as Hela's spell had dropped and the children pouted at their parents._

_Loki was a fine and somewhat respected prince, he did not bother much about how his brother was favoured, not since Sigyn had changed him. He loved all his children with their quirks and they definitely took after him, all geniuses in their own aspect._

"_What will I do with you kids?" Loki laughed heartily, as he gestured for them to come near to his wife._

"_Now come here, do not leave your youngest brother out of the merry!" _

_The children had gotten closer to the feeble baby. Jörmun had reached out to prod the baby gently and suddenly bright green eyes opened and little fingers grasped onto the boy's finger._

"_Hey!"_

_The baby gurgled, eye's shiny and cheerful, as if laughing at the finger that she had caught._

_Loki smiled at the sight. He loved his family oh so dearly._

* * *

Fenrir howled in anger as the memory in his head played. On his back were his 2 brothers, all wild and in a hurry.

They had waited for this day.

**A/N**

**Well, I hope that went okay…..**

**I have the story planned out and all and I like it. Anyways, more is to be revealed about Loki's family and such. Never written a fic that included family mush and love, nor am I good at dialogues, whether canon or not.**

**Hope you liked it! RNR PLEASE :D greatly appreciated if you do!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A certain man with a black eye patch had walked over to the containment facility. Within it, a man in heavy and thick leather coat that went all the way to his knees stood proud and tall. His dark hair messy seemed to perk up when the director walked by, like a keen animal with their fur on end with excitement.

Said man turned on his heels, tilting his head so slowly, assessing his plaything, taunting the one-eyed man. Blue eyes pierced in a single black one.

Fury squinted, face scrunched in with anger and disgust at the Alien God. How dare he trespass into Earth, _his _Earth, his responsibility to protect? As if sensing his agitation, Loki smirked. His lips twisted into a crazed-no_-satisfied_ smile. His body tensed a little, quivering with twisted delight at how he had successfully annoyed his supposed captors.

_Soon… He thought darkly._

Loki paced about leisurely in his cage. Admiring the thick glass walls, a fortified dome meant to contain monsters. A monster he was he supposed. Hands slowly brushing over the glass, his bright blue eyes travelled along the ceiling, without a care of Fury's piercing gaze directed at him.

"It's an impressive cage I will admit…not built for me, I think." Loki slowly mocked, still not eying his captor.

"Built for something far stronger than you." Fury interjected sharply.

"oh I've heard…" Loki whispered.

"A mind that's held back by mere weak mortal will, a great beast in his own right, reduced to being contained by an even lesser creature…. How desperate are you mortals to call upon such destructive creatures to defend you…."

"How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war, you steal a weapon you can never hope to _control, _you talk about peace and yet you- kill for pure fun. You have made me, very desperate."

Fury not faced the god who had killed so many of his men in a mere 2 days.

"oooh… It burns you to have come so close… To gain the Tesseract.. to have power… unlimited power….

Loki bright ocean blue eye's flashed cunningly with the mere mentioning of the Tesseract, his excitement almost threatening him to laugh uncontrollably.

"Foolish mortals…" Loki laughed, holding his laughter best he could, he would have his fun in slowly taunting the man.

"An uncontrollable power, what good would it bring within the hands of mortals? Do you plan to use it to warm the hearts of every human who lives in the cold?" Loki chuckled. "you speak as if you own the mighty blue cube when you are merely fooling yourselves in its knowledge… you shall see when true power comes forth to save you from your pitiful existence and purpose."

Fury's glare hardened, his shoulder's tensed, jaws clenched, he strode heavily and quickly from the platform to the automated door.

"Well let me know if real "power" wants a magazine or something." He huffed grumpily.

* * *

Loki now sat awaiting his next interrogator.

_Pitiful humans, fools to believe in controlling a power such as the Tesseract. Only I can have such powers. King to be and king I shall be, what forces would these mindless humans have against me?_

Loki inwardly smirked. His rightful throne would finally be reclaimed. _Soon…_

_A flash of the eyes, a twitch of the right index finger, a jerk from the right, a sudden choke of a breath…_

Loki's pale face stared towards the ground by his feet. The very familiar rocky wasteland flashed before him in confusing colours and lights, sounds of high pitched ringing…

It hummed in his head.

Slowly but always growing louder.

_Drilling into the very recesses of his mind._

Loki's head jerked ever so slightly as pure silence enveloped him suddenly. A figure clad in dark robes, a creature he resented far more than even Thor, a foolish oaf of Asgard, more likely the downfall of the pitiful realm as they rejoice over their childish king.

"The Chitauri grow restless… time is slipping away as you wallow in that pitiful cage…" The Other paced around the newly formed image of Loki. "you are expected to perform pitiful prince…. Your reward shall be that realm… playing with the minds of the mortals will only delay our plans… or perhaps your possibility for failure?"

"I sense doubt within you….. is that fear?" The Other whispered threateningly.

"This is mere distraction for the humans, only by my tongue will there be progress in my plans." Loki replied in monotone. " Or have you forgotten the capabilities of the God of Lies?"

"My plans are merely in development…. The time will soon come, for my army to come forth… though I must confess…" Loki turned, his back towards the prowling foul being.

"Had I been given my magic… all this would have progressed at a pace that I believe would have suited your tastes.."

"You dare mock my decisions, Liesmith?" The Other hissed. "Your magic would have harmed the Tesseract in your teleportation… Your powers are so weak and foul that the Tesseract would sputter and die with your magic…"

"You should consider your position in these matters… Loki…. You have been given ample time… Master expects results in which you will deliver…. Without your magic as he had instructed.."

"_know your place." _The other suddenly appeared in front of the god, baring it's horrible blood stained teeth and having it's foul breath fume into Loki's nostrils and eyes.

Loki's head sharply turned to the side, an attempt to find relief or escape from the smell. He rose from his place as he paced about in his cage. His shoulders did not relax as he tirelessly paced and planned for the war.

He stopped in his steps. Staring straight ahead yet at nothing at all, he grinned childishly.

"Not many people can get past my senses…" he said as he turned on his heels, blue eye's meeting emotionless grey ones.

A female clad in a slim Shield uniform, _his next interrogator he laughed._

* * *

"And that, my fellow friends, is how to kill a boar with your bare hands." Volstagg boasted as he patted his round belly, walking out of the golden dining hall. The other members of the Warrior's three and Sif paid no heed to his boasting, quietly stepping down the golden steps to proceed to their personal discussion room.

They could only feel uneasy, with Thor gone, Asgard seemed lesser, something had gone amiss. Their golden prince had gone to the lowly mortal's realm, Midgard, a sworn and dutiful protector. They had full trust with Thor's ability to handle whatever situation on Earth, knowing full well at how Thor had changed and had finally become a man, a worthy king of Asgard.

But yet, something was clawing at the pits of their stomachs. This visit to Earth had only been made possible with the Allfather's dark energy since the Bifrost was far from repaired, if it could be repaired at all. They were certain, whatever problem on Earth, it was definitely something small for the Allfather to take such rushed measures, leaving Thor without any time to explain why exactly he was returning to Midgard and with the Allfather asleep, none of them really knew of what was about to transpire.

It was quiet in the halls, the servants and maidens had left for bed and rest leaving only a few trusted guards that scouted the area silently with their spears held in their hand, back ever straight, ready for any intruder.

Hogun's eyebrows knitted together. Odd, there was not a single guard in the halls they were in at the moment. The guards usually skipped scouting the areas where the warriors three, believed it unnecessary and less hassle to check the area. All the best since the warriors did not take kindly to be watched, as if under suspicion of doing harm to the palace especially after Volstagg's brutish hustle with a guard who had requested them to leave the area.

But this was too quiet. Soon, the other warriors felt it as well, the ominous silence catching up to them just a little slower than the focused warrior. Slowly, they felt the ground shiver slightly, recognisably from something fast and agile yet extremely powerful to send small tremors of magic into the golden floors.

The warriors pulled out their weapons, cold sweat sleeking down their cheeks. The air was tense and the silence deafening.

Then, with painful familiarity, a haunting howl reverberated from the pillars of the hall. The great wolf creature stood by the hall's entrance, two teenagers seated on its back, faces emotionless except for the slight look of annoyance.

The warriors dawned with realisation.

_Fenrir, Narfi, Vali._

_Loki's imprisoned children._

_Escaped._

* * *

Thor was worried. No he was more than worried, he was _anxious._ The level of stress close to the point of clenching his fists so tight even Mjolnir's handle seemed to bend slightly. He swallowed nervously, after what Fury had said, suspecting his brother of more hidden intentions, he couldn't hold down the choking tension in the air. Something was very wrong.

He was aware however that he was not the only one to think that way. He turned around to see the noble soldier by the table, tapping his fingers, face contorted in worry. Director Fury was commanding the S.H.I.E.L.D agents for what purpose Thor did not manage to comprehend. Midgardian procedures were foreign to him, more so their advanced technology. However he had learned quite a bit, feeling a little better knowing that at least now he knew the rectangular boxes with moving images were called computers.

Mortals it seemed were far from the weak race in the past. They had advanced due to hard times, creating and innovating new devices to improve and survive. They were a marvellous race, one that strived to create new things for their own benefit. But that wasn't it, in his short exile to Midgard in the past, meeting with his beloved Jane Foster had changed his perception of Humans entirely.

They were so very unpredictable in nature, caring and kind yet unruly and brave, they never once seemed to bend to him. In the past, they had worshipped him as a god, now he was just another man in a ship, another man with a hammer that could easily destroy the entire Helicarrier and kill every man on the ship. He had the capability and they trusted him so much as to allow him to man the coffee machine himself resulting in a very sticky mess.

"Hey Thor,"

Thor turned towards the voice that pulled him from his thoughts. _Stark. The Midgardian iron man that loved to drink. The rude man had started on bad terms with Thor, the anger from the last encounter still not faded. Yes, Midgard was so different from Asgard. Still weak in comparison to all the other realms but… definitely strong._ Thor thought as he eyed his new found allies.

"Can your brother's magic spread out of the cage and onto the landing bay?"

* * *

"Leave them be." Narfi spoke sharply at his older brother. Fenrir growled in protest but slowly calmed, morphing back into his human form.

"We don't want to kill anyone here, unless we need to of course." Narfi said calmly, voice smooth and sounding too much like Loki for the warrior's comfort.

Sif scoffed, hands still bound tightly by the magical ropes that the two sorcerer brothers had cast. "Haven't you done that already? Mauling the innocent guards as if they were your meal beasts!"

Narfi scowled as Fenrir's teeth bared, jaws clenched. Vali just stood by Fenrir's side, holding his arm and preventing him from lashing out. He felt no remorse for the fallen guards but yet… they had not killed a single one of them. The thought never came to them, the most they had done was knock them to wound immobile or unconscious, not kill. Even Fenrir didn't do so much than bite at several guard's arms, making them incapable of holding their weapons and with his two brother helping him out, knocking them useless was easy.

_So why hadn't they killed them yet? _Vali thought. He looked to Narfi, clearly Sif's short taunt had stirred a similar thought. _Because you've never killed anyone before, not even Fenrir._

"I wouldn't hesitate in doing so if you demand it so." Narfi calmly replied.

Vali looked down to his bare feet, maybe it was years of imprisonment that had made them so very cold for he did not recognise his brother's newfound harshness. Even in the cages, Narfi had always comforted the younger brother when times seemed bleak. Narfi was always there, always plotting an escape, sharing it through telepathy as to not arouse the suspicion of the guards. This enabled him to communicate with Fenrir easily and discuss plans together. Vali thought of how his brother was so very talented in wielding magic, learning how to use telepathy at the age of 13… and how to weaken Fenrir's gates and shackles… His brother was a genius. Just like Father.

_Father…_ Valie thought as memories made their way back to him. Good times with his family, father mother, Narfi, Fenrir, Jormungandr and Hel… times were pleasant and jolly then. Until mother died.

_Mother._ Vali felt the heaviness in his chest, the sudden difficulty in breathing. Mother was dead, mother who was always there when they needed her, needed her comfort, her soothing words and soft touch, her warmth as she embraced him. It felt so distant now, Vali remembered the warm tingles he got when he embraced his mother, now only a dull ache remained, along with a new found purpose.

To kill her murderer.

_Loki Odinson._

With the newly fuelled contempt for Odin's wayward son, the Liesmith, Vali tapped Narfi's shoulder softly.

"Brother, we should leave and not waste anymore time." The 15 year old spoke to the 17 year old boy who was a head taller than him. Narfi looked down upon his brother and sighed.

"Come on then Fenrir." Fenrir flashed a final menacing glare at the warriors, checking one last time to see their bounds tight and secure.

"We head to Midgard."

* * *

**Yup! Update :D woop woop the story is bubbling up!**

**So much to come even I'm teetering with excitement! Anyways, I know I don't update very frequently but I try to write as much as I can when I am free but you know, school work and all… **

**A few little details on Loki's kiddos. Narfi is 17, Vali is 15 and Fenrir 18. Hel and Jorgunmandr are both 18 as well. The 3 of them are Angrboða's children (I think I made a mistake on her name in the first chapter, sorry!) and are triplets. More details on their imprisonment next time hehe…**

**I'm thinking about adding Sleipinir but not with Loki's being the mom, rather just him casting magical spells and stuff… Hmmmmm I'll see then. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We're a time bomb, a chemical mixture doomed to explode. I never wanted to be here but you and all of S.H.I.E.L.D just had to come and drag me into this intergalactic mess!" Banner huffed frustratedly, glaring daggers at the team of "oh-so-remarkable-heroes". He grimaced at the fact that Nick Fury had even thought of putting these people together in a team. Of all people! Not only that, S.H.I.E.L.D was the one that got themselves in such a mess.

Phase 2 weapon creation for the prevention of future intergalactic wars. Oh so very creative of the government. Now they had their eyes set on _killing _other worldly creatures that would have never been needed had they not been interested in extra-terrestrial warfare. It was to protect the earth from who knows what in the universe, plans from an organisation that were bent on exterminating him first and then needing him for their war purposes.

A sudden flurry of dark intent washed over him, in the sudden outburst he had felt the other guy just by the surface of his subconscious, hammering down on the thinning wall of his patience and conscious thought, so dangerously close to having his green brutish form appear. He bit his lip in frustration and concentration. _Stay calm Bruce, stay calm._

"Banner, put down the sceptre." Fury put up both his hands slowly, gesturing for the currently flustered scientist to put down the alien weapon.

Banner's eyes widened with shock as he turned to see the gold and blue colour sceptre grasped tightly in his arm, the blue glowing menacingly to suit his current agitation. He swallowed slowly, the silence and tension in the room overflowing.

The hulk was already something to be nervous about. A hulk with a _magical alien sceptre_ was something else entirely.

"Er, sorry…" Banner quickly dropped the sceptre onto the table as if it burned his fingertips. He blinked awkwardly, staring the sceptre that now dimmed into a faint blue glow, as if disappointed in him not wielding it.

The sceptre seemed to have a mind on its own, being able to sense agitation, frustration and anger. It was as if wired to feed on any emotion that contributed to destruction and chaos, to serve any person that was willing to obliterate any creature which angered them, a true servant to chaos and death.

Fury sighed loudly, sounding extremely old and tired.

"This is not the time for any of us to argue with each other. Earth is at war with a force we have no information on, right this moment we are teetering on the possibility of Earth's conquering by a certain arrogant maniac god." At this statement, Fury's glare was directed at Thor who as usual, seemed indifferent about it.

"My brother cannot be swayed from his evil plans, any form of reconciliation with him has proved futile. I fear darkness has plagued his heart." Thor said slowly and sadly, gazing at the floor. Slowly he faced the rest of the team. "But even so, he is still one of Asgard and he is my brother. I will swear by Odin's name that I will do whatever in my capabilities to protect this realm, be it a fight with my adopted brother."

Thor swallowed, how far had his brother and he grown apart? His heart stirred with the possibilities of bringing about Ragnarok in his oath to protect Midgard. His fight with his brother seemed inevitable now, having seen first hand how dark and scheming his brother had become, how he had coldly killed 80 Midgardian men and women, to cause such chaos on the realm he was sworn by duty and love to protect.

His heart was in turmoil, which was he more obligated to? His brother he had betrayed and hurt badly or the realm where his duty as the God of Thunder and bonds with Jane and her friends? The answer seemed as clear as day yet Thor's guilty heart would spare him from this troubling thought. Oh how the Norn's loved to torment their brotherhood, setting their paths to their utter inevitable destruction.

He had learnt about Ragnarok as a child, forced to study in his chambers with his private mentors. The story was full of holes, the fight of a broken brotherhood, where families severed and destroyed themselves and welcomed the waging war full of blood and suffering. Of how the brothers, not by blood but by bond alone, had fought each other to death, the pitiful playthings of the Gods who ruled over gods themselves.

He had cried when he had learnt of his brother's plight, by blood he was Jotunn but by bond they were brothers. Was their bond not enough to steer his brother from this path of evil? Thor had admitted to his wrongs and was extremely depressed over the matter. He would never be given forgiveness for Loki was dead and now Loki was not the brother he used to know, filled with bitter rage and thirst for revenge and power. It now rang clear as day, the story of Ragnarok was not merely a story told by parents to teach children the importance of loving their family, it was a foretelling of the future.

How Thor had cursed the Norns and wished that Odin had not taken the baby from the land of Frost giants so as to spare him from this fate. To spare him and Loki of the suffering.

How he wished the Norns would be sympathetic as he trudged out of the room, silent pleas for forgiveness for he had sworn to kill his brother if the need arose.

_I am so sorry._

Fury's frown deepened, his menacing glare pointed at the many screens in front of him, all blaring code red as high amounts of gamma radiation had concentrated onto the top of the Helicarrier.

He raised his head to stare out the windows, stormy clouds gathered, flashing bright streaks of lightning, dangerously close to the giant airship. The man furrowed his brows, recognising the similarity instantly, a certain blond god and his grand entrance. Surely this wasn't Thor's doing right? Otherwise the giant god of thunder would be a huge danger to the entire ship, more so than even his brother. To threaten Fury's men was like threatening a giant nuclear bomb pointed at your face, god or not, no man was ever going to mess with his men.

"Sir! High concentrations of gamma radiation on top deck! It's similar to Thor's when he first got here bu-" Agent Hill shouted by her computer before a giant tremor racked through the entire airship cutting her mid-speech.

The airship violently shuddered, the blast hitting one of the engines. But that was not the end of it.

The agents attempted to brace themselves, holding onto their desks desperately as the Helicarrier seemed to dive nose down, all the documents and computer components began to slide to the front of the giant airship.

"What in the world?!" Fury shouted as his gloved hands gripped onto the nearby railings.

"Director! The energy readings are off the scale!"

Just as suddenly, the Helicarrier jerked back into its position, along with the quieting of the gamma radiation readings, dying down to a consistent beep, no longer the blaring bright red warnings.

"The readings!" Agent Hill yelped in surprise despite trying to keep a calm façade. "They're all negative sir!"

As most of the members in the room cleared out, Bruce and Tony were left alone to search for the Tesseract.

"Hey Brucie, you know I've been reading up on Norse mythology since Point Break arrived…" Tony started as his fingers flicked on one of the multiple screens, shuffling various documents and his eyes scanning each one quickly.

"According to them, Loki has kids!" He nearly laughed at the fact despite the tension that was in the room just a moment ago.

"What?!"

"yea, who would have thought huh? Bag of cat's has got crazy children too, they're supposed t- "

Tony was cut off mid-sentence, the blast blowing them into the air.

The Billionaire slammed into a nearby wall, toppling down to the ground in a heap, rolling on his side as the Helicarrier dangerously tilted forward and suddenly steered back to its original position once more. His ears rung, his eyes blinking hard to clear out the fog.

Bruce was not so fortunate. The poor man had shot out of the glass window and down onto the lower deck. He lay in a foetal position, twitching violently as he tried to regain composure.

"What the hell…?" Tony mumbled to himself as he pushed himself up, forcing down the feel of nausea and taking in the situation. All the lab apparatus toppled and destroyed, red alarms blaring everywhere.

He blinked quickly, body swaying dangerously as he recovered from the shock senses slowly coming back to him. His first conscious thought was Bruce, not yet a real friend but definitely someone he had to help and also look out for just in case the Hulk did not find him entirely likable.

He trudged towards the edge, looking down, eyes squinting for the small man.

All he saw was a giant green monster emerging from ripped clothing. And then the terrible roar when the hulk turned and eyed him, eyes crazed.

"Shit."

Fury and his team were trying to find out just what had caused that nasty nosedive. Thor, Natasha and Rogers were there by the deck, faces contorted with worry.

"Sir the Hulk's been unleashed!"

"Shit. I want everyone on that tier cleared out! NOW!" Fury yelled at the agent.

"Sir! I think you might want to see this!"

Fury turned around quickly ignoring the man. "Thor, you deal with the hulk. Captain, Romanoff, I need you to go see what caused this mess on deck 5!"

"SIR!"

They quickly turned and made their move to leave.

Fury turned to see the screen.

A giant wolf and 2 teenagers were at the door.

"_Father!"_

_At the small soft voice, a certain dark haired man clothed in a simple green tunic and loose black pants looked up from his book. He was sitting cross legged underneath one of the large trees in Frigga's garden, seeking peace after getting into trouble with the Dwarves of Nidavellir. _

_He shuddered slightly, fingers brushing across his still not fully healed lips. Brokk had taken his betrayal none too kindly. The dwarf had driven his needle and thread through his lips in a criss-cross manner, making sure to pull tightly and jerk quickly when the thread was pulled through the holes, the friction on his skin was excruciating, blood dribbling down his chin and sharp jawline. His entire body ached with how they had forced him down to the ground, his head still hurt when he had been pounded forcefully onto the hard floor._

_About 10 of them had held his struggling self, holding him in place. He smiled bitterly at the thought, 10 men had been needed to hold him down. Had it been Thor, they would have needed at least 20._

_He had wanted information, valuable information. Information that would aid in the recent squabble's with Jotunheim and also answer some of his own questions. He needed information on the Casket of Ancient winters._

_The story of the casket he was so very well versed with, having been told by his father and many of his fellow scholars. It was a story of Asgard's triumph against the wretched ice monsters, even inarticulate impoverished people told the tale and made the story sound ever more grand and noble for there were so many ways to glorify Asgard. _

_Loki had found the story compelling, even as a boy he had found politics and strategies interesting, wanting to learn more from his father and scholars, ever the eager learner. He sighed and his jaw stiffened as he reminisced._

_He remembered when the Allfather had praised him for his quick wits and ideas when he was only but 10 and had even bested some of his councilmen, producing sound strategies for rather awry situations. He had felt so very warm that day, his father was praising him, acknowledging him not for his tricks or mischief but rather his intelligence in such situations which had most definitely benefitted Asgard. Childish at it may seem, he still craved for that attention, his lungs felt constricted when he remembered how Thor had many friends to go on hunts with, friends who would invite him to such "masculine" warrior activities. _

_Thor would always return to the palace with his cape muddied or torn. Every trip the amount of mud and tearing increased but never did the proud smile leave his face for Thor never came home without meat. He was skilful at hunting, being able to shoot down the fastest of deer, rabbits and birds. Thor, ever adept with weaponry._

_Loki always behind him._

_Weaker with his Seidr._

_The womanly art._

_His greatest secret. His greatest pride. His greatest shame._

_His powers were growing every day and he had made sure that he practised, trained and perfected, formulating new spells through research and experimentation in his workshop. He had no tutor, the knowledge of seidr was given to him through books, volumes of Seidr arts found in the palace library when he had already browsed the other sections. _

_He read, clearly comprehending the complicities of the art, its beauty in detail and amount of preparation required. From that day on, he had tried out many of the methods within the book, reading and learning. Experimenting on simple spells, cast within his rooms to avoid other's from knowing. Everyday, secretly reading and learning, understanding the age old spells and theories. _

_He felt a sense of accomplishment when his first small green flame flicked within his palm with a snap of his fingers. The beautiful green glowing flame lit up his dark room, the shadows stretched long and tall in his room, like long dark arms that he crafted himself, for himself, like a mother's caring arms cradling him in his secluded chamber. The thought annoyed him however, how cowardly for an Aesir to rely on such sentiment._

_His thoughts were pulled back to the present as his son happily flopped himself onto his lap._

"_I did it! I did it!" the little boy yelled in glee. Narfi beamed at his father who couldn't help but smile back._

"_Hmmm?" His father said mischievously._

"_Look!"_

_Narfi excitedly bounced back up, shifting away from Loki. With a snap of fingers and a face contorted with concentration, Narfi conjured a bright red flame in his palms before showing it to his father eagerly._

"_I did it!" He yelled once more, the sound more beautiful than any enchanted harp to Loki's ears._

"_Yes you did. Indeed you did." Loki held his son's cupped hands around the small glowing flame. Small and flickering but still warm._

_His bony hands made their way to cup around Narfi's warm hands. Loki slowly got up into a kneeled position in front of his beaming son._

"_It's so beautiful and warm father! I made it!"_

" _Yes you did Narfi. Now come here." Loki shifted a little, stooping down slightly to eye the flame at eye-level. _

"_Can you see the flame's heart?"_

"_Heart?" Narfi tilted his head in confusion, eye's questioning and thirsting for his father's knowledge._

"_Yes boy, it's heart."Loki gestured for his son to peer the flame at eye level, the boy responding by holding the flame up close to his face._

_He peered into the flames, there were small crackles in the core of the flame, bubbling with life and energy._

"_The heart! The flame's heart!"_

_Loki smiled as he casted his own bright green flame, much more controlled and concentrated than his son's._

"_Now look into this one."_

_Narfi did as told, eye's widening as he peered into the green flame. Its cracks were small and quick, full of controlled energy, making tiny pop sounds that only through close inspection could one hear it._

"_Father your flame's heart is different from mine!"_

"_Well, yes. My flame is more controlled dear, but that is not what I wish for you to see."_

_Narfi was puzzled. Why did father always have to speak in riddles?_

"_You see, your flame and mine will always be different. Unique." _

_Loki's waved his arms about, his flame following wherever his hands twisted to, long beautiful green bands of flame dancing about as Narfi marvelled at his father's skill and control._

"_It's __**your**__ flame's heart Narfi." Loki said as his hands gestured for his flame to circulate around Narfi's small red flame, mix of beautiful green and bright red in Narfi's small hands._

"_It's your own soul that's fuelling that heart."_

_The flames mixed together, now burning brighter than ever before. A mix of two signatures, two forms of magic, two souls._

The trickster god stumbled onto the ground, the nose dive unexpected. He furrowed his brows as he pushed himself up from the floor, knees on the ground and arms bracing himself up.

Suddenly his bright sea green eyes turned wide, his whole body turning stiff.

"No."

A/N Yup. Helicarrier can take an intergalactic transportation I'm sure. I swear I think that airship's design is so not practical looking and huge and all but surely something that big should have done some damage eh?

Longer chapter because I felt it was necessary. This is when it gets interesting muahahahha.

Till then toodles!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

White light blinded the two boys as their pooling energies went out of control. The two flinched backwards as the dangerous power burst and sputtered into nothing. Another failed attempt.

Narfi grit his teeth, frustrated and worried, he glanced about an listened for any heavy footsteps. He could not let the guards know of what he was doing. Confirming that no one had heard the commotion, he looked up at Vali.

Vali's face was pale, beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He was visibly trying to control his breathing, his small frame shuddering with each breath, curling inwards slightly in exhaustion, fingers trembling slightly. He had hoped his older brother would not notice, with no such luck.

Narfi once more babied his little brother, voice laced with worry and brotherly concern, so caring, so soft and kind, it was difficult to imagine that he was the main person to lead the rather malicious plan.

"Are you alright brother?"

Vali nodded his head slightly, curling in even more if that was possible. His dark hair covered his face, his small hands clenched slightly.

" We should eat. We will need the strength if we are to continue."

Vali was young, his magic not fully developed nor practiced enough to conduct such high level spells. To pull out every drop of his magic, pool it and meld it with his older brother's, all the while controlling and directing it was taking its toll on the young sorcerer. Narfi knew his brother's seidr arts were not strong yet, such a large strain on the Seidr channels in his small body would tire him easily.

Unlike him however, Narfi was extremely adept in his magic. A genius just as his father. When he thought about it, he was extremely alike to his father. By appearance, him and Vali were almost identical to their father, dark hair, thin and lean frame, tall and obviously radiating an air of grace. In fact nearly all of his siblings resembled their father.

Fenrir's dark but messy hair was long and spiky. He was more bulkily built, most likely due to his second form. Eye's a bright gold, he was often surrounded by street boys who found his boyish banter fun. He was extremely perceptive, just as his father. The only difference was that he was impulsive and brash in his actions, even if he understood the situation, he would still resort to a solution that involved brute force. He was easily agitated, extremely active and extremely prideful, some traits that possibly came from his mother who was a famous hot head but he was genuinely Loki's son.

Jormun was the opposite of his blood brother. Thin and lean, his limbs were agile and quick. He was silent and a thinker, complimenting Fenrir's loud clumsiness. When Fenrir and Jormun fought together, they were an unstoppable pair, one of force and another of wit. His hair was short and a dark brown, in resemblance to Angrboða's dark chocolate hair. His small eyes, beady and sharp were a golden yellow like his mother.

Hela was a whole other story. She was extremely intelligent, the clever girl always quiet behind her dark long hair that fell and reached her waist. Her eyes were completely different from her brother golden and green one's, a deep black that always complimented her attire. Her skin was paler than the others but when she smiled, her eyes twinkled just like any other girl, beautiful in her own authentic way. She was always the mediator between the children's mischier, a voice calm and commanding. She had potential in both the art of politics and war, being quick to understand the complicacies of adult life. Often she was the one who gave Narfi and Vali critique on their magic when their parents were not around. She was also Fenrir and Jormun's second mother, reprimanding them for whatever reason.

Lastly there was Sleipinir. His story was not as how the stories had written it. The tale of their father becoming a mare and bearing an 8-legged horse was far too absurd! Their family had laughed it off as jest but deep down they knew that Thor's simple act of revenge would forever be burned into history. Loki had cursed at Thor for weeks, finally forgiving him after Thor had begged his brother to change his green coloured hair back to normal. That was something to laugh about, Odin and Frigga's faces wore stoic masks but deep within, chuckles could be heard from the old couple when they thought they were alone for the day. Sleipinir was merely Loki's magic experiment gone wrong. He had pooled his magical energy but in some odd twist the magic formed the 8 legged horse so in a way, Loki had "birthed" the horse. Thor had seen his opportunity to take revenge on his brother's pranks, traveling to Midgard and spreading the news of his new 8 legged nephew. Even if Sleipinir was not technically Loki's son, he was a product of his powerful Seidr, a part of him and therefore the horse was held dear to the family.

As Narfi and Vali made their way to the dinner table in their cell, generous amounts of food lay in front of them. They weren't technically in a dungeon, they still had all the things that they had before. The room they were in was still golden and beautiful, their beds soft and comfortable, food to the standards of Asgard's royalty. The only thing was that they were not allowed a step outside the locked room.

Narfi grit his teeth once more, clenching the fork in his hand tightly.

_To be locked here in this manner! I am no prisoner! I have done no wrong! How dare they belittle me so!_

His time in the room was something like timeout in his room. A timeout that did not have a time when he would come out of.

Narfi angrily shoved the mashed potato into his mouth, fuming and irritated, he decided that such emotions would not do well to their plans. He needed to be clear minded in the execution of their plan. He looked up at his younger brother who sat in front of him, picking at his food.

_I'm doing this for him. For all of us._

"Brother."

Narfi blinked, embarrassed and caught red-handed at staring at Vali who pointedly looked up. Emerald eye's met and a terrible silence ensued.

Vali cleared his throat, eye's darting about now, planning his words.

"What if the plan doesn't work?" He asks innocently, voice small.

Narfi's gaze was still upon the young boy who now shifted uncomfortably in his seat, food long forgotten.

Slowly and clearly, Narfi spoke with conviction.

"It will not fail. I will make sure of it."

...

Narfi's face was grim and serious, the silence in the room was deceiving, the area where they had just crashed through echoed with sounds of malfunctioning circuits and the S.H.I.E.L.D agents panicking to keep the ship's components from exploding.

Fenrir sneered, baring sharp teeth, fur bristling and all in all menacing. Only Vali wore a mask of indifference, fists clenched tightly onto Fenrir's long fur as anchor to the large wolf's back.

"We demand to know where the prisoner is held." Narfi said flatly.

Fury's single eye narrowed, swallowing down his fears and clearing his throat.

"I'm afraid we can't do that."

Narfi's expression darkened instantly.

"Then you will face the consequences."

Fenrir growled louder, claws scratching the metal ground.

"Narfi?"

The trio of brothers turned towards the new voice. A man clad in Asgardian wear, his usual armour on his triceps and his crimson cap not present. His hammer was not in his grasp either.

Narfi gave Thor a sharp glare, a twitch of his eyebrows the only sign of recognition.

"Uncle."

Thor fidgeted, what were they doing here? They were supposed to be in Asgard, under the Allfather's strict order to stay locked in their rooms, a timeout of sort. It was rather demeaning, the boys were placed under such embarrassing confinements! Already being criticised over who fathered them, this definitely gave gossipers more to feed on. All of Asgard stayed silent in the presence of royalty, but even guards often slipped their tongue and poisonous words would meet innocent ears.

Tense silence ensued, neither party knowing what to do exactly. The agents in the room were growing more nervous by the minute, 2 super-human teenagers had just hijacked the Helicarrier on a giant snarling canine. S.H.I.E.L.D had had its fair number of extra-terrestrial and abnormal encounters but this was beyond them, the things they encountered were never teenagers who looked like typical highschool-ers who should be riding school buses not giant monstrous wolves.

Fury was the first to break the uncomfortable atmosphere.

"What's the meaning of this? Thor?"

All eyes were now directed at the Asgardian prince, laced with question and worry. Thor shifted in his position, standing ram rod straight to address his 3nephews.

"Fenrir, Narfi, Vali Lok- what are you doing here?" Thor left out their last names with knowledge that they held much contempt towards their father, ever since that incident….

The boy regarded his uncle _no_ not uncle for a moment, carefully choosing his next words.

"Where is he?"

Thor's brows narrowed at the direct-ness in his nephew's voice. It was so foreign and cold, so distant. To Thor it sounded as if the voice was hardly from his nephew at all, whether he had used his magic to alter his voice. He had hope that it was not, that his nephew was not so bitter that he would abandon all family ties.

But this was real.

Narfi's voice was so much like his brother's, it stung his mighty heart to the core. Many thought him to be mighty and without weakness. Who would believe that the mighty Thor's heart swayed at his nephew's mere voice. That his heart shattered, no already shattered.

Thor's heart was shattered, just as his family was.

...

After Loki's fall, Frigga had broken down depressed though as Queen of Asgard, she had to maintain her stature and appear indifferent. Thor's heart shattered at his mother's now rather cold gaze, something dead within her eyes now.

Odin seemed unfazed by the fact his brother had fallen, his death crafted by his own terms. Odin had appeared cold and indifferent. Thor was not sure whether it was the same as Frigga however, or if Odin had truly felt any love for the son either. He did not know what to think of his father, was Loki ever loved? He wasn't sure. During Loki's short funeral, when the ship was burnt as it drifted off, Odin had stood, posture seemingly indifferent. He had moved away when procedures were done, leaving Frigga to mourn for her son and Thor for his brother. Why did he leave so soon?

His nephews and niece, he'd been distant but something foreign was in his heart. He could not express his outward protectiveness towards them and thus it had remained as a relatively cold relationship. But deep within the mighty man was a small part he prided, he prided in his nephews. Despite monstrous and vile blood, they were his nephews. When they were not sent away to Helheim or Midgard's waters or locked up. He'd always become the subject of their pranks and idle antics, tricks that he would often complain to his brother about. How he had scolded his brother in him passing on his womanly arts and mischievous ways. It was unbecoming of men, but they were his nephews and niece in the end and they would always have a place within the Odinson's heart. He'd loved them all dearly, deep within his heart, secretively, until the _incident._

She was so beautiful, at first she was to become Thor's bride as part of Asgard and the Vanir's sign of peace and trust. The Aesir-Vanir war was full of bloodshed, a tale Thor and his friends often regaled in. She was young and beautiful yet Thor could not, would not, be with her for he held no love for the Vanir, the race that had dared defile the Allfather's name, sought to question his ruling. The war had been just about that. The Vanir looked upon the Asgard with a resigned but angry stare, vengeful spirits subdued for the moment. Peace was not a concept he supported, especially at the expense of his brother. At least until he saw Loki's gaze fall upon her. He had never seen his brother look so…. _Longing. _

With Thor's denial of marrying the woman, the second prince was to marry her. Loki did not object but was rather reluctant. Odin had not been very opposing with the arrangement and the council had demanded, Thor being favoured by the council of wise men had been pardoned. Loki was to take up the important political unison.

Only after the thousands that had died because of it.

"In the name of Asgard, I shall take this Vanir as my wife."

Thor remembered Loki's forced words. As much as he admired the goddess from afar, marriage seemed a little rushed. He was young to be married to Sigyn, who was fairly young as well.

They did not bed each other, both far too "different" and being young, embarrassed to what they had been forced into. The two warmed to each other however, surprising Thor and more so infuriating him.

The relationship had been cold at first, both were not ignorant of the recent war though both did not partake within them. Despite Thor's endless prattle of warrior battle, Loki had resigned to trying to quell political matters. Sigyn had merely been a woman, not a warrior and therefore did not involve herself on the battlefield. Slowly however, Sigyn saw the qualities within his brother, qualities he did not understand and therefore did not acknowledge.

His brother, married to a Vanir! The very people who had gossiped against the Allfather! She had the blood of Iwaldi! Even if her maternal side had been Freya, the goddess of beauty and love, Iwaldi had been an influential mind. The man who had managed to convince any of Odin's misdeeds! How dare they!

As time passed however, Thor could not hold hate them. They were gods, they had millennia to release the anger and wisen with time. He saw the beauty that Loki had seen much faster. His brother so perceptive and open minded.

Thor remembered how Loki had proposed a peaceful treaty between the Vanir and Asgard just before the war. It had been a cowardly preposition, and the council had turned it down, leading to the Vanir's sure demise. The Vanir had already been battered by Asgard's previous raids. After the retaliation however, Asgard's forces had destroyed many families, children and women perished….

And Thor had been so willing to kill.

Sigyn was kind for a Vanir goddess, beautiful and kind. She had changed his brother in ways he never knew. Loki was never one to show sentiment but with Sigyn, oh he was so very gentle! Loki had become soft around the woman. Despite the forceful situation, they eased in with each other with a fondness no one would expect from a forced marriage. And now Thor thinks, he had denied it because he believed that maidens were maidens, nothing more but pleasures to men.

Though he knew the woman would never be able to love him the way she did with Loki. They were just too different. Sigyn, like Loki had a mind that was sharp, a total opposite to what she appeared to be, a mere beautiful woman. She was a lady who believed in clever political tactics, much like Thor's brother, agreeing to her husband and supporting his suggestions. She always held the same questioning gaze his brother gave him, she was cold towards the man who had killed her people with his swords so mercilessly. He was her brother regardless and thus was forced to become part of the royal Asgardian family. Yet, only to the Asgardian family. She was cold to every Asgardian, just as they were to her. The only being she could truly relate was Loki and her children.

But that did not sit well with the council. She was still a woman and a Vanir. Her marriage to Loki had not helped if not aggravated her treatment in Asgard's halls. She was often the thing of Asgard's gossip, to be a Vanir and married to the ugly 2nd prince! They did not try to hide their sneers and they were oh so very foolish to do so. Sigyn was a magician and with great powers no one had thought the woman possessed, snapped back at them, daring them to ever utter such defiling words at herself and her husband. From then on, Asgard had a very famous quote.

"To jest of Loki and his spouse is to ask to be cast into Muspleheim's fires."

Times were good even through the tough cold and uneasy situations, until another war arose and tested their relationship. The dark elves had snatched Loki away from his lover, Asgard needed him as his Seidr matched the dark elves. Forced into the battlefield, Loki craved no bloodshed and had been reluctant but duty as the prince called.

The battle was long and arduous, men fell from both sides. There had been so many bodies littered about but finally after long and tiring battles, the dark elves were driven away and Sigyn tended to a certain raven-haired trickster.

Trickster he was because without Loki's magic, the dark elves army would have been unseen, hidden behind their magical cloak, waiting for Asgard's army to march forward vulnerable from the sides. Their plans were ruined with the removal of their magical shroud, panic spread like wild fire and the defeat of the Dark Elves and their leader were made known to all of the nine realms by the Asgardian warriors proud yet tired cheers, the glorious battle to be told for many years except for the _Ergi_ whose tricks meant little in the art of battle.

When the military forces returned, Sigyn was not prepared to deal with a war traumatized god. The sight of his brother had been unpleasant, never had Thor seen his brother's steely resolve crumble to nothing.

In the heat of battle, every man was a man for himself. The Dark Elves were at disadvantage, plans foiled they had still attacked. The elves who adept at magic and the art of teleportation had not fled at the first chance.

They had exacted revenge on the second prince of Asgard, captured him.

Thor had never realised his brother's disappearance. The dark elves retreated after a moment, suspicious but as any other battle, the Asgardians had told of how they pushed back the enemy, defeating them in their warrior like glory.

It wasn't until Thor found his brother's dead horse on the ground, embedded with daggers and arrows, did he realise his absence.

…..

Tony Stark was never athletic. He'd never tried to join the school boys in football or any other form of sport. Well now he was regretting it.

The Hulk hurled another giant chunk that was _torn_ like a tiny weed from the Helicarrier, flying towards the Man of Iron and missing just by a few inches. The Hulk's snarl of frustration sent shivers down Tony's back.

_Anger issues. Right. Shit._

_Where's your armour when you need it?!_

...

The sleek and black unidentified jet zoomed by the much larger airship, hovering closer towards one of the giant rotor blades of the Helicarrier.

The hawk, true to his name, had never missed his aim.

The blast destroyed a large part of the ship, sending it leaning to one side.

Soon after, Barton was in.

….

"Where is he?" Narfi growled, growing impatient.

"Brother." Fenrir growled lowly, cutting across the tense silence, baring teeth as he sneered. "I have his scent."

Narfi's grip on Fenrir's fur tightened, they would find him and avenge their fallen mother.

"No!" Thor shouted as he strode towards the boys.

Narfie reacted instantly, sending a bright flash of green magic towards his "uncle", causing him to slam into a nearby wall.

The reaction was instant, the gun shots fired and the sounds of many bullet shells falling to the ground. The young magicians shielded themselves with a shroud of impenetrable magic, grimacing with the turn of events. They did not expect such annoying mortal resistance against them, sons of Gods.

Thor quickly made his way to get up, suddenly springing from behind where the magical wall did not cover, throwing Narfi and Vali off of the giant wolve's back and landing hard onto the ground. Fenrir turned sharply at the shock, leaving him vulnerable to the stinging gunshots.

They did not leave a mark of course, but they still prickled and _oh, _how he hated that. Turning back, Fenrir was quick to pounce, landing on one of the desks, computers, keyboards and documents crushed or pushed off the table. The agents who were standing there for cover now moved away quickly from the beast, taking cover behind other desks as the giant wolf swiped or snapped at their arms, some losing their grip on their weapons.

The captain rolled to the side as Fenrir leapt at him, landing in an unceremonious heap by some chairs. He grabbed a gun that was strewn on the floor and with a quick sound of a click, reloaded it and readied his finger on the trigger.

Thor's bulk was once more blasted at, this time nearly hitting the ceiling and falling back down with a smack. Narfi and Vali scrambled back up on their elbows, legs kicking and scrambling to get up.

"Damnit!" one of them yelled.

Fenrir's angered snarl was caught in their ears and when they turned around their eyes widened.

"FENRIR WATCH OUT!" Vali screamed just before the gun aimed at his half-brother's face fired.

A bright light filled once more and only Fenrir's falling body could be seen. His pained yelped torturous against the ears.

A dull thud and Fenrir landed on the floor by the now, slightly trembling Captain America whose hands shivered slightly, gun still clasped in his hands, breath ragged.

Vali felt numb.

_No. No. No no no no no!_

"FENRIR!" he screamed as he scrambled towards his furry brother, ignorant of the now silent room which had just minutes ago been a shooting range. The other agents trained their guns and eyes at him, growing more uneasy.

"Fenrir!" Vali cried, tears streaming down his eyes and he clutched his brother's furry neck, embracing him and shaking him just slightly.

"No, no no no" He chanted in desperation, eyes darting back and forth at the grey wolf now cradled in his arms, limp. Fenrir's bright eyes were closed shut, his brothers desperately clinging onto the heavy heap.

_Innocent as they may be…_

_Fate…_

_Is oh so cruel…_

_Is fate truly the machinations of gods above gods…_

_Or simply a conception of the weary hearted?_

…_._

The team stood still and silent. Desperate cries and pained wails of children made the room so very stuffy, the atmosphere so thick and queasy that even Captain America shook on his knees.

Shock.

The tall man was stunned, eye's so wide and mouth ajar. The tingling in the now falling ship ran up from his boots, up his toned legs that now felt numb, pulsating up his spine, opposing the rivulets of callous sweat now running downwards and making the already tight suit more constricted than ever.

Guilt.

The tingles now weighed, then crumbled and fell upon him, the Captain who embraces righteousness and freedom. His hands now are redder than ever before, he who once was the bullied now became the convict.

Had he just killed an innocent child?

…

Thor felt numb.

War was not foreign to him, the many people who fell in them were not something new. The God of Thunder was a god afterall, having lived for more than a thousand years, he had seen battle, felt the rush and exhilaration of hacking down on enemies, blood splattering onto his gleeful, vain face.

He was a god afterall.

He bathed in enemy blood, rejoiced and yelled in all his warrior glory. He, who craved battle, saw to it that countless of men, women and children, crush under his might, in the face of Odin's justice.

He wore that as his reason for the last thousand years. So why now does he feel numb?

It is because it is funny his nephew is so much like him.

Boisterous Fenrir, who looked up so much to his uncle for his might, so much that even his father would call him the second version of him. The boy who, despite his blood, Thor had loved, secretly.

Because Jotun's were monsters were they not? And now he sees, how similar the boy is to his father than him, because just like Loki, this boy had craved for his attention, for his praise. A praise that would not come because he was of Jotun blood.

Funny how his nephew is so much like him. He realises.

Funny how only now he sees himself as the monster that haunts the babes of Jotun and the many others, Elves, Vanir and whatever land he had come with his mighty hammer swinging, no voice of reason but the steady thrum of the war demon within him.

_Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill! Kill!_

Because Odin is his reason, and those who dare defy him should not have his pity or consideration. Not even the children, whose wails sound so much like the one he hears now. The tears, the shrieks and the breathless shudders.

He is more so reminded of his monstrosity, doubt does not plague the mighty warrior of Asgard, it should not.

Yet it now shrouds his heart, the veil of ignorance that covered his eyes are being pulled off, is Odin a reason or is he to blame? And all of a sudden, fear plagues his heart. Oh, how he wishes he could pull the annoying beating thing, remove it from his system, and not remind him of the cruel fact that he, the great and mighty Thor, the Thunderer, the one who is worthy of Mjolnir, is no god.

He is but a desperate child now, without reason, without a place in the realms.

His security is shattering and he has no anchor.

The god now truly fears.

….

"There's no blood." Narfi had stated, voice still shaky and face still streaming with salty tears.

Vali reacted with even more grief.

"Fenrir! Fenrir! Wake up!" He screamed as he shook harder and more desperately.

"Sir the Helicarrier is loosing Altitude!" someone called out.

Now the entire state of panic had returned. The brother were still unaware, so desperate they clung to their limp brother.

"He's still breathing!" Vali yelled in sheer desperate hope.

Suddenly Fenrir's bright eyes widened and the large caning breathed in a deep, sharp breathe, legs shoving and struggling as he tried to wry his way free from the two bodies.

"Fenrir! Fenrir! Calm yourself!"

Gold eyes jerked to the side, recognition slow but still there as the great beast regained reason.

"Brother!" Vali embraced the wolf, tears of sheer joy streamed on his young flawless face.

…

_Trauma._

The black widow was an analyst and deceptionist, capable of wielding sharp lies to unveil truth. Her eyes so perceptive, critically scanning through every emotion, body language or otherwise, always keeping an eye for any opportunities to strike her fangs.

These children had just displayed a multitude of erratic emotions. The one that she had now concluded as Vali, wore his emotions on his sleeve. So innocent, his face was a moving display of all he felt. Narfi, the other boy who was more mature beyond his years, was clearly someone of a dangerous mind. So potent, so adept at tricks, he was not careless and therefore a threat. Finally, the last one, who had cheated a very certain death so easily, was he really a boy at all? To be called a brother! A large monstrous wolf! Incredible.

Once again the widow analyses in silence, concentrating on the subjects. She needs to be, calm and cool to control the situation.

"Captain, Thor, I think you need to go tend to the Hulk. I believe I have this situation under control. We need Stark to repair the damage on the Helicarrier. Now." She said with a calm that betrayed the chaos.

The two men pulled back from the shock.

"I… I.. I didn't mean to…" Steve had stuttered. Guilt ridden for causing such anguish to the bunch of children. He had felt like the bully, the bully whose fingers now no longer held the gun.

"Go Captain. Everybody on this ship needs you."

They didn't stop running towards the area where the Hulk was wrecking things. Never would they stop, with every fiber screaming for them to leave, to escape the group of boys who had squeezed their fragile hearts.

…

_A/N Woop new chappie! Aww yea :D I know its full of long text on Thor's dealings and such but I've been reading so much Loki and Thor meta that I feel the need to convey Thor's very "heroic" actions. No I don't hate Thor, I just want to point out his various faults as to being called a hero. I won't go all out on bashing him into being a witless oaf in this story, don't worry. This story will mainly be a huge mash of relating nearly all the characters to Loki's characterisation, they literally fuel it._

_My intentions for this story is both to carry the story and the various characterisations of the characters which I feel should be included. Think of a characterisation fic if that makes any sense. Also the captain's general reaction here… I felt was rather lacking. Pft I'll do better next time. Anyways, I hope I managed to convey Loki's children's characters better here. Sigyn's relationship with Loki is very complicated and not everything has been unveiled yet haha!_

_I just hope you don't mind my characterisation rants in the story though! I appreciate every review, fav and follow! Thanks a bunch!_

_PS Sorry, no Loki here. Felt that it was necessary for peeps to just reflect on past times in Asgard etc._


End file.
